I Love You too Much to Ignore You
by IceCweamWuver
Summary: It's the start of the new year at school. During the welcome dinner, Cam's mom makes an announcement that leaves Cam shocked. When the school's alumni list is stolen, what can Cam do to help? Rated T. My vers. of GG3. Zammie, Brant, & Jiz. Chap. 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Blackthorne Boys

* * *

Cammie POV

I was so, so, totally psyched to see my friends again at school. After the 'alumni test' at the end of the year, we had become closer than ever, if possible.

Thinking about Zach still made my head spin. He was confusing. ALL boys are confusing.

I was wrenched from my thoughts when Bex, Macey, and Liz came around the corner and started squealing.

"Cammie!" yelled Bex.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled. "How's it going?"

"We just unpacked," Macey said.

"Oh, my gosh! I missed you so much!" Liz exclaimed.

Bex pulled me into a hug.  
"We have to get down to the Grand Hall for the welcome dinner," Liz said, "or we'll be late. And remember, Gallagher Girls -"

"Are never late," chorused Bex, Macey, and I.

"That's right." Liz grinned.  
Allow me to explain. We (me, Bex, Macey, and Liz) are students at the Gallegher Academy for Exceptional You Women. To other, normal people, we're just an elite, private boarding school for snobby heiresses who have way too much time on their hands. Which is so, totally not true.  
We, the students, are spies. Gallagher Academy is really just a secret school for spies. Well, it's not very secret if you have level 4 clearance or more.

I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, AKA Cammie the Chameleon. My mom is the _headmistress_ of my school. Now, what are the odds of that? I have 3 of the worlds' awesomest friends: Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"C'mon, Cammie!" said Liz, "Let's go!"

We walked gracefully (as gracefully as I could walk) down the Grand Staircase down to the Grand Hall. Did I forget to mention how grand Gallagher mansion is?  
All the talking in the Hall ceased when my mother and the rest of the staff walked in. Just like every year, Mom stood at the podium in the middle of the head table.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked, like every year.

Every single girl at every single table stood and answered in unison. "We are the sisters of Gillian," they responded.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets," we all said (like every year).

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

This was… a tradition. We did it every year. Freshmen, sophomore, Junior, or Senior, we recited at the start of each year. It felt a little dramatic.

Mom started the speech she always said before the welcome dinner. "Welcome, ladies, to the Gallagher Academy. I'm sure you all had a fantastic summer break. I also have an important announcement to make."

All eyes centered on my mom. Not that announcement. No, please not that one… Please, please, _please._

"Members of the Gallegher trustees, along with eh board director of the Blackthorne Institute, have long thought our studentss have a lot to learn from each other…" I didn't have to listen to the rest to her speech to know one thing.

No, no, no, NO. The Blackthorne Boys. This means only one thing to me. Zach, the boy who had helped me during my CoveOps exam, the boy who had humiliated me during a 'pop quiz', the boy who had dipped me down in the middle of the foyer and _kissed_ me was back.

Zach Goode was here at Gallagher Academy.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first Gallagher Girls fic. I also have a Maximum Ride fic, to check that out too.

I've read the first 2 books of the series, and I'm going to start on the 3rd next week. In the meantime, I've decided to do a fic. This is supposed to be my version of GG3, since I haven't read it yet…

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! REVIEW!!

Hearts&&Kisses,

~IceCweamWuver


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Cocky, Arrogant, and Annoying

* * *

That night, me Bex, Macey, and Liz stayed up late in our suite, talking.

"Oh, my gosh," I murmured.

"I know!" Bex's eyes gleamed. "Grant is here!"

"With _Jonas_," Liz sighed. It was no big secret Liz was totally crushing on him.

"Seriously, guys," Macey said, filing her nails," I don't get what the big deal with all the boys is I mean, I've seen _waayy_ cuter."

"Jonas is _dreamy_," said Liz.

"Zach is too, isn't he, Cam?" asked Bex teasingly, elbowing me in the stomach.

"Suuree," I drawled sarcastically.

Liz giggled.

Macey rolled her eyes, and said, "well's he's okay. _Josh_ was the hottie, Cam. If he was a Blackthorne Boys…" she trailed off.

I sighed. It still hurt to think about Josh.

"… you guys should totally be an item."

Wait, whaaaaat? "Wha-?" I said.

Bex laughed. "We were saying how you and Zach should totally be together. You guys are so cute!" She winked at me.

"Yeah, Cam," Macey grinned, "the last time _I_ heard, you guys were totally head-over-heels for each other."

"I – we -," I spluttered, "we were never _anything_!"

"Riighht," Bex said. "That's totally why he kissed you before he left."

I sighed again, knowing that this was a lost battle. "Just because he kissed me doesn't make me any less mad at him."

Macey's eyes glittered. "So you're mad a him?"

"Yeah," I said. I mean, who wouldn't be? He's hot nonetheless, but a kiss can't solve everything.

"Why, though?" Liz asked. "It's not like he's ever done anything _that_ bad."

"Well, first of all, he lied about the agent on the street during our date, and he's always so cocky and annoying, and -,"

"Cammie," Macey interrupted. "I don't think you're mad at what he's done."  
"What? I'm -"

"You're mad at what he is. Cocky, arrogant, annoying… You've forgiven him for the lie. It's who he is that really ticks you off." Macey scrunched her face up. "Personally, I think he's a bit of a jerk. You deserve someone kind and sweet and caring, Cam."

"You'd never know if Zach _is_ sweet and caring, though," Bex said. "It's not like he's shown his 'kind, wonderful, amazing' side to you."

"Thanks, Macey," I sighed, "but we should really get some sleep. We have class tomorrow."

"And I'm sure both Liz and Bex will want to wake up earlier," Macey said, winking.

"What?" asked Liz. "Why?"

"Oh… You know, to primp."

Liz blushed. "Well, yeah… I guess."

That night, I went to bed thinking.

"Cammie?" whispered Bex's British accent through the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I still think you and Zach would make the perfect couple."

* * *

A/N: *GASPS*

How COULD you, Macey McHenry? ZACH? He's so, so, totally not a jerk!

LOLZ.

What did you think? This chapter was a little shorter… I'm updating soon. Like, 30 minutes soon. Review, babies!

Next chap. will be about primping and breakfast. And Zach trying to confront Cam. _Trying_ being the operative word.

I have a poll up in my profile. So, here's the question:

**Should there be any Josh/Macey?**

**Option one:** Yes!

**Option two:** No, that would be weird!

**Option three:** I am extremely unopinionated (is that even a word?) and whichever is fine.

Review, and VOTE for the sake of the uber-ly hot Zachary Goode!

Love,

~IceCweamWuver


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Cold Shoulder

* * *

That morning, we woke up way earlier than we usually did.

"Hey – Cam! Wake up!"

"Uhh," I moaned. "5 more minutes."

"No, Zach is here."

"Wha -" I shot up straight out of bed so fast I almost poked Macey in the eye.

She chuckled. "Gotcha."

"What's up?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"We need to get primping. Now."

I groaned again. "It's not like I need to."

"CAM. NOW!"

Sighing unhappily, I got out of bed. "Whatever."

* * *

PROS AND CONS TO:

HAVING YOUR BEST FRIENDS BE SPIES

CON: They can follow/track you anywhere.

PRO: When you're in trouble, they'll jump out to your rescue.

CON: They'll give you all sorts of gadgets (i.e. necklace comms unit) you probably won't need during a date.

PRO: You _might_ just end up using the comms unit to communicate with them in the case of a hair crisis.

CON: They can get up extra early in the morning to make you primp.

PRO: You might look nicer in front of a certain hot boy if you've spent more than an hour letting your friends experiment with makeup on you face.

* * *

"So," Macey said as she worked on my hair.

"So…?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Going to do for what?"

"If you bump into Zach."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Like, you won't even act like you're mad?"

"_No – _I meant I'm going to ignore him."

Macey laughed. "Good to know you aren't so forgiving. Although I'm pretty sure he wont be able to keep away from you once he sees how hot you look."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I said, "as if he's even going to look at me, not to mention look _for_ me."

"Cam," Macey sighed, "you're a great girl. It's not like Zach is the only guy out there. You'll look totally fabulous once I'm done with you."

"Thanks," I said, and I meant to. It's not often girls like Macey compliment me. "I hope you're right."  
"I am," Macey said fiercely. "The second he sees you, Zach won't know what hit him."

"Hey, Cammie," Bex said in French.

"What?" I asked, looking at my reflection on the back of a spoon.

"Zach's staring at you," she whispered in English.

I looked up at Bex, who currently had her mouth full of toast. "So?"

She gulped down the food. "Aren't you… like, pleased or something?"

"Not really," I told her. "I'm giving him the cold shoulder. It's not supposed to look like I care."

"Oh," she said, nodding wisely.

We munched in silence for a while, until Liz came stomping in and plopped herself down at the Juniors' table, in the seat next to me.

"Arghh!" She let out a little cry of rage and frustration.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Macey's up," growled Liz. "I let her do my hair and makeup, but I totally drew the line at my accessories. She was going to make me wear those huge dangly earrings! But, enough is ENOUGH!" Liz was wearing blue sapphire earrings (which were, I noticed, not dangly) that matched really well with the blue headband that kept her hair away from her face.

"You look great!" Bex told her.

"I want to do my _own_ hair!" Liz said, frustrated. "My hair looks hideous! When I get my hands on that -"

"Deep, calming breaths, Liz," I consoled her.

Liz sighed. "I think I'm probably PMSing or something. I feel SO mad."

"Cam?" Bex said after a short pause.

"What is it, Bex?"

"I'd leave if I were you. Zach's coming."  
I muttered a quick "Damn" under my breath and violently yanked my bag from under the table and stomped back to our dorm room.

Life as Cameron Morgan is just _swell_.

* * *

A/N: Did you like that chap.?

It was… fun to write. I like to write about Macey. She has the 'popular, chill' vibe.

There's a poll in my profile, so go vote!

If you like Maximum Ride (the series) read my other fic, Maximum Ride: Take it as it Comes.

Hearts&&Hugs,

~IceCweamWuver


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Totally In Love

* * *

PROS AND CONS TO

HAVE SHOWED ZACHARY GOODE AROUND

YOUR SCHOOL:

CON: You can't hide. He'll find you anywhere.

PRO: HE knows he can't get into the girls' dorms (if that is, incidentally, where you're hiding).

CON: He'll look for you anyways.

PRO: There are plenty of secret passageways you haven't shown him, and he won't discover them for a while.

CON: He might find you eventually when you come out of hiding.

PRO: … N/A

CON: He'll know about another passageway.

PRO: … N/A

* * *

So, showing Zach around was a totally bad idea. Not that I had had any part in making the decision of becoming his guide, of course. I really hoped that we didn't have any classes together, because then, I'd be stuck with him for at least THRITY MINUTES a day.

At exactly 8:02 AM, I left the dorm to make my way to COW (Countries of the World), which started at 8:05, as it usually did.

I made it to class with about 45 seconds to spare.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" hissed Bex as I slid into the desk next to her.

"Hiding," I muttered. I quickly scanned the room for any signs of Blackthorne boys. None. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I checked my internal clock. 8:05 AM. Just then, the class began.

"Ladies," said Professor Smith. "We have some special guests who will be joining us today…"

My heart sank, and I groaned loudly. Bex smirked at me.

The door flung open, and there stood Zach, in all his hotness, with Grant and Jonas.

"If you gentlemen would please take a seat," continued Professor Smith.  
Grant sat at the desk the row before Bex. Jonas, looking around the room (probably searching for Liz) took a seat in the front when he realized she wasn't in this class. Zach, seeing me sitting in the middle of all the girls (Bex, Macey, Anna, etc.) had no choice but so sit somewhere further from us. I didn't pay much attention to Professor Smith. To be honest, I didn't have the slightest clue of what the class was about today.

When COW was over, we had CoveOps. As Bex and I walked down the corridor toward class, a voice came over the P.A. system.

"_Will Zachary, Grant, and Jonas of Blackthorne Institute and Rebecca Baxter, Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton please report to the headmistress' office immediately. Zachary, Grant, Jonas, Rebecca, Cameron, Macey, and Elizabeth, please come to the headmistress' office."_

Bex and I exchanged worried glances.  
"What do you think is wrong?" asked Bex.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just not happy that we have to go see Zach."  
Bex rolled her eyes. "Puh – lease. You are _toatlly _in love with him."  
"Yeaahh, right."

"You are."

Who knew if Bex was right or not? I certainly didn't. And I don't think I wanted to change that, either.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leaving it as such a cliffy! I had to, it was for the effect.

The votes to the poll are out, Macey is officially NOT gonna date Josh. I think they would've gotten together nicely, since Macey did agree that Josh looked hot (forgot what book that was) once, and if Josh gained his memory and then, BANG, he realized Macey was the love of his life, he'd dump Dee Dee, and they'd be making out like there was no tomorrow.

Well, all that's gone now. PM me/review if you think it's worth a little one-shot… I was thinking of doing a mini-story for a Macey/Josh pairing. Which I now agree, would be totally weird. But hey, weird is good, right?

Now, now, now, wonder if Cammie's in trouble, huh? (Well, I'm the author, so I don't wonder about the plot of my stories). *Cackles manically*

Review, review, review, hunnaayy!

Love, hugs, kisses, && every other term of endearment I can think of,

~IceCweamWuver


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

We're Off to see the Headmistress!

* * *

I was worried now.

After we were 'summoned' to see Mom, we went directly to her office. No one was there. I knocked many, many, _many,_ times, but still no Mom. Which was odd, because she was usually at the door by the first knock.  
There was no sign of Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, or –gulp- Zach, either.

"there you girls are!" cried a relieved voice. My mom hurried toward us. Liz and Macey were at her side, looking frantic, and the Blackthorne Boys were trailing behind them.

"We looked everywhere for you guys," Macey snapped.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay, guys," Mom said, looking anything but. She was distresses, and I could tell. After my 16 years, I had never, ever, seen her look like this.

"In, in, in," she ushered us into her office. "This is a very important… subject, and I don't want anyone to overhear anything," she explained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Mom?"

She took a breath and began. "You all know about our alumni list. The list of all the spies Gallagher Academy has ever taught.

"This list has been stolen. We don't know by whom, when, how, anything. The CIA also refused to assist us. I myself would retrieve that list, but…" she tapered off.

"You have to stay," said Bex and I at the same time, "for the school."

She nodded. "That's why I've chosen you girls… and boys," she quickly added, "for this mission."

My eyes widened. "You mean -"

"This is a real mission. Your first real, no grades involved, mission." Mom said. "You girls are our best spies, and the same goes to you three boys."

Liz's eyes looked like they might fall out of her head.

"There is a tracker chip transplanted in the disk that holds the alumni list," Mom told us. "It is currently in Italy. We don't know whether the disk is really in Italy or the chip was removed.

"You will leave in one week. I have arranged a flight to Italy, and you are expected to take several extra lasses for COW, Covert Operations, and Culture & Assimilation." Mom took a shaky breath. "Mr. Solomon, Professor Smith, and Madame Dabney will speak to you about these classes. We will meet at 9:30 AM sharp in the front of the school next Monday. Good luck with your mission, and watch your backs. Ladies and gentlemen, you are dismissed."  
As we traipsed out of Mom's office, I realized that this was the first time she had ever addressed me as a 'lady'.

Then, I saw in a new light, how dead serious this really was.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this one was shorter. I was gonna combine 2 chaps. of my original draft for this, but I don't have my second notebook… It's at home (different city) and so I can't update this fic until I get back from my mini-vacation. I'm so sorry, guys!

I read GG3, and to be honest, I think it was a disappointment… The plot wasn't that great, and there was less Zammie than I would've liked. (No offense to any of you GG3 fans.)

Once again, I'm terribly, terribly sorry about the chap. being short and not being able to update for a while. Forgive me?

All my love,

~IceCweamWuver


End file.
